


He’s your sunshine

by MarLovesSF9



Series: SF9 small stories [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chani is only mentioned, Fluff, SF9 - Freeform, Taewon, one shoot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarLovesSF9/pseuds/MarLovesSF9
Summary: Sometimes even the sunshine himself needs someone to bring a little of light into his life.





	He’s your sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this’s the first of my small stories about SF9 ships, hope you like it.

Dawon is watching tv in the living room of his shared apartment with Taeyang when the younger finally arrives, Dawon can clearly say by his face that Chani has fallen short describing about how bad had Been his day. "Hi" was the only thing that comes out from the younger's mouth before he rushes to his room and slams the door behind him.

Sitting in his bed alone Taeyang let all his frustration, deception and sadness take over him while the tears he has been containing since the morning are falling all over his face. "Tae can I come in?" the sound of his roommate calls his attention, "I want to be alone please" It's the only thing he can answer before his voice breaks due to his sobbings. The last thing he wants is for the older to see him in this state, he has had the biggest crush on him since a while ago. 

Taeyang already thought Dawon was really handsome the first time he appeared in his door after Chani recommended him as a posible roommate when Taeyang accepted the fact he couldn't keep dealing with his bills alone. After a little time living together the very playful and outgoing nature of the older which was the perfect contrast of his own nature, made the younger's heart beat fast for him but it was his caring and sweet features the ones that made him fall harder for him.

"I'm sorry Tae but I'm coming" He says while walking slowly into the room and sitting next to him. Taeyang turns to face the other side and wipe his tears away "Please leave me alone I really want to be alone" he says releasing a big sigh trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry Tae but you're not allowed to be alone today" the older gives him his biggest warm smile which in any other day would make his heart flutter but no today. Today he just want to bury himself in his bed and cry and feel miserable. But against all his will the older is determined to no let him be. "Sorry Tae but I'm not leaving you alone ..... instead I have a great idea ..... you're coming with me" Dawon declares standing up and stretching his body, "can you? ... just not be you ... today ... please hyung ... just today forget I exist" he begs but his roommate is always a little obstinate so he won't give up so easily "what are you talking about? I can't stop being me Tae" He giggles while playing with the younger's hair "Come on! trust your hyung and come with me" before Taeyang can protest anymore he's dragged into Dawon's car. "Where are we going?" He asks wishing he can find a way to get rid of the older, "you'll know it soon".

Great the last thing he wants now it's a surprise even if it's from Dawon, why can't he leave him to be miserable alone? He really needs to establish some limits with his roommate but today Taeyang feels so tired and devastated that he couldn't argue anymore so he's sitting silently in the car watching one side of the rode while Dawon keeps singing all the songs that come randomly on the radio.

"We're here" proudly Dawon states while parking the car, "but this .... this's a Hospital hyung, why are we here? Are we coming to visit someone?" A very reluctant Taeyang inquires following the older to the entrance. He doesn't like hospitals, actually is there anyone who does like hospitals? Taeyang doubt it, he cautiously go after his friend trying to think about all the possible reasons why they're here, maybe he's sick and didn't want to come alone to the hospital, this idea turns on all the alarms in his head but then again the only time Dawon had a flue he made sure Taeyang knew about it and took care of him all the day so there's no option he wouldn't have told him about an illness before. Then maybe a friend or a relative "why are you so nervous?" Dawon asks giving him again a sweet smile "come" he says while directing him to the elevator and pressing the button for the eight floor, Taeyang can't help to feel anxious, what's all of this about?, "hey it's ok" Dawon's calm tone helps him to relax and the older holds his hand and interlace their fingers what let Taeyang a little bit shocked but before he can't say or do something about it the elevator's door opens and the older guides him towards a small lobby where a bunch of kids are watching tv. As soon as they notice them little screams fill the room and they all gathered around the couple celebrating the arrive of the older. 

"Dawonie you came today too" one of the youngest kids, a little girl, declares while hugging him "yes I was free today"  Dawon replies squatting down to be able to talk with her while pinching her cheeks "and I want you all to meet someone very important for me" he adds while standing up again and pushing Taeyang a little bit to the front "kids this's Taeyang .... Tae meet my friends" he announces with the sweetest smile Taeyang has ever seen in his face and he can only reply with a very shy "Hi" and a wave of his hand. He has a lot of questions What's going on? Who are these kids? What are they doing here? and the one who scares him the most, are they sick?

Little by little Taeyang loose himself feeling comfortable playing with the kids. Actually he has always love kids, he just felt a little odd before but after a little he has let the kids spreed his joyfulness. He notices how much the kids love Dawon, watching them play together, specially the little girl that hug him at the beginning named Lily, they were playing police and thieves running and chasing each other around the room while Taeyang was drawing with the smallest kids sitting on the floor. Dawon notices the younger is looking at him and stops from running to smile to him, which is used by one of the kids to catch him, he smiles to the kid and hugs him before whispering something, Taeyang is unable to hear, never loosing the eye contact. The little kid runs into one of the rooms and comes back with an acoustic guitar in his hands. When Taeyang notices it he rolls his eyes recognizing what the older's intentions are but he can't help smiling.

Taeyang starts playing the first chords in the guitar and Dawon's happy face let him know he already recognized the song, one of his favorites, Cherry Blossom ending, so he joins to the younger singer, and all the kids and some medical staff members around them clap and sings the chorus, Taeyang can't help but feel his heart pounding with excitement and pure happiness, this is .... this's why he loves making music and why he has been working so hard for it, this, the smile in people's face and kids like these. When the song ends he needs to make an extra effort to contain his tears but this time are happy tears. He smiles widely while hugging the kid next to him, in that moment Lily who was sitting in Dawon's lap raice her voice with excitement "I know .... I know now who's him .... he's your sunshine Dawonie" Lily turns to face Dawon with her eyes shining and smiling "you told me I'd recognize him by his smile".

When they leave the hospital Taeyang feels a world different from how he felt at the morning, his perspective has changed, the morning events look like simple things he just need to deal with, he feels like he has renovated his passion for music, his wishes to deliver feelings through it and the most important to make people smile.

"Hyung" he says while both are sitting in the car "I want to come with you next time" his voice is totally different from this morning, "of course Tae they love you now they'll wait for you each time" Dawon replies while taking his hand and giving him a soft kiss on it "you're special, kids can tell".


End file.
